Needs
by Jess J
Summary: They stood there, still for a moment. His eyes were questioning, asking if she was really going to do this. Her mind was reeling from the fact that she wanted to do this. Please review


Author's note: This is what happens when you have an overactive muse and friends you love. Your muse ends up writing ficlets to cheer up the friends you love while they're feeling down. Anyway, this was written for Kristen, who wanted comfort, shower smut. And this is what my muse came up with. Hope ya'll enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, ok? Nothing. It all goes to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Sony, etc. Please, don't sue little old me, ok? I am just a poor fan fiction writer who likes playing with these characters. No harm intended. Savvy?

*******************

****

NEEDS

Blood and sweat hung in the air like fog almost, the scent was so thick. It had been a brutal fight tonight, many lycans and more vampires falling, and now their flesh covered the ground. The lycans had won this battle, at a great cost. As always.

The few lycan warriors from the group that were still alive looked towards Michael. Their new leader, their new hope, their new Lucian it would seem. Awaiting orders of what to do next, but all Michael could do was stare.

What had he become?

All trace of humanity had left him tonight, everything he had once stood for had now finally been broken and destroyed by his own hands, and he had delighted in it.

Gathering what was left of his strength, he turned to the lycans. "Go back home," he told them. "I'll be back by sunrise."

Reluctantly, they nodded and walked away from him, leaving him standing there, eyes once again focused on the blood soaking his body and what was left of his pants, flesh still tuck in his nails, bodies lying all around him.

"You did what you had to do."

Michael closed his eyes, sighing silently. He had meant for Selene to go with the others, he wanted to be completely alone. He did not want her stoic demeanor, her silent gaze telling him this was how it had to be, her curt sentences offering nothing but cold, hard slaps to the face in the form of a reality she thought he had to face.

Until now he had been able to avoid that reality. Until tonight, he had never lost his control, his beliefs that the human doctor had held so closely.

"Did I?" he shot back. He turned and faced her, different, his head high and his back straight. His eyes disillusioned and not even the sight of her could make him go back to who he used to be. "Did I really?" Michael looked away, shaking his head.

Selene's hand reached up, her fingers picking up the pendant that hung from his neck. "Yes, you did. I can't tell you I remember how it feels, how I felt when I lost the last shred of my humanity, because I was not aware of when it happened." Her arm dropped, hand back at her side. "But you have not lost all of yours yet."

Michael stared at her long and hard. He felt broken inside, sick and strange. He remembered Lucian's memories, he remembered the moment Sonja had died. If it was possible for a born lycan to have any humanity, if Lucian had somehow possessed a quality like that, then that was when his had died.

"If I haven't, then why does it feel like I'm empty now?" he asked her sharply, and when he saw her blink, he almost regretted his tone.

"Because you still have enough humanity in you to realize you're letting the beast win more and more. But you have to let it win," she told him. "You're killing your humanity by trying to fight what you are." Selene turned her head from him, her own eye so pale they were almost white. "You are a hybrid, a lycan and a vampire, and once you were human. You have to accept what you are now. Or it will destroy you in the way you fear it already has."

Michael swallowed. "Isn't that what you did?"

"No," she replied softly. "I never had the luxury of keeping my humanity. Once I was bitten, I was Viktor's, a warrior in training, a sentinel without any choice only I was to blind to see that."

"I'm sorry."

Selene met his gaze again. "Don't be."

He looked away this time, staring down at his hands. He was caked in drying blood. He wanted it off, wanted to forget he had killed and ripped and fed on flesh only moments ago. Without looking up at Selene, he spoke again.

"I'm going to a hotel. I want a shower, and a bed for a few hours," he told her. "If you want to head on back to the lair, that's fine."

"I'll go with you," she replied, turning and heading out in the opposite direction the lycans had gone. She stopped and looked back after a moment, waiting for him to come.

Michael was by her in an instant, taking the lead as he grabbed his shirt and threw it on, covering his bloody, torn chest and torso. They walked together in silence, a few feet apart, going back to the human world for the night.

***

Michael unlocked the door to the apartment, Selene following him in. They looked around at the small room, comfortable despite its sparse decorations. The beds were a normal size, the comforters the usual mixture of colors hardly ever seen in actual homes.

As Selene took off her duster, Michael walked over and turned the light on in the bathroom, walking in and already turning on the water.

She turned to watch him. She had known somehow, known he had wanted to wash himself more than anything else, clean his body of blood and guilt. She could not fully understand it, she had never experienced what he was going through.

But now she almost wished she had. He was making her remember that she had once been human, he was awaking the memories of mortal life, and she was having her own internal fights with long dead demons returning from the grave.

Still, she was used to this world, to this life, and she knew Michael was having a harder time. He was having to adjust, she was feeling guilty for being too adjusted.

Reaching back, she unzipped her corset, laying it down in a small chair near one of the beds. She heard Michael undressing, the door of the bathroom pushed closed as she took of her boots. Within moments the rest of her Death Dealer suit was on the chair and she was walking to the bathroom.

Michael had removed all of his own clothes, his legs actually just as bloody as the upper half of his bodies, and Selene noticed it was from several bullet wounds a few long gashes. He looked up when he heard her, though she doubted he was surprised. He had probably heard her undress and approach even with the door closed.

They stood there, still for a moment. His eyes were questioning, asking if she was really going to do this. Her mind was reeling from the fact that she wanted to do this.

After a minute or two, he nodded and turned, leaning over the tub to turn on the water, then the shower and the sound of the running water filled the silence. He didn't turn back to look at her before stepping into the stall, but he did turn when she stepped in behind him.

"Do you ever miss it?" he asked her softly.

Selene stared up at him. "No. I don't remember it well enough to miss it anymore."

He was about to say something else, but she stopped him, leaning up to kiss him, and he eagerly gave in, his arms wrapping around her slim waist. His skin was as scalding to her as the water that poured down on them.

Selene let him lead, she let him do as he pleased. She wanted to do something she thought she had been incapable. Something in her wanted to comfort him, wanted to forget her distant and cold nature. She felt some insane need to do this for him, but she was too busy doing it to think about the reasons why.

Michael groaned as he pressed her small body against his, and she felt him harden against her. Gently but firmly, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her again as his body pinned her there, hands moving to cup her face.

Letting her hands move down his back, she gripped his hips, pulling them towards hers. She felt her knees weaken as she felt his arousal against her stomach. She moved her hands up, running them through his hair and getting out the tangles of blood.

He stood there, still and watching for a moment, letting her help the water clean his hair. His eyes were blank, but she knew this was helping. His body was slowly relaxing as her hands moved down to his shoulders, brushing at the soiled skin. After a few minutes, he kissed her again, quickly, before moving his head down to suck at her throat.

Selene bit her lip, a moan almost escaping her as he nipped at her skin lightly. She continued to stroke him, massage him as gently as she was able to, easing him back into the Michael she knew.

The Michael she denied she loved.

With a tenderness she had thought lost to her, she reached up, stroking his cheek as he laid his head on her shoulder, just holding her for a moment. Selene kissed his exposed neck, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She cradled him to her, almost envying him of is ability to feel these emotions, but pitying him more.

They stood there for an eternity wrapped up in a few minutes before he moved again, his head lifting so he could stare her in the eyes, seeking solace.

Selene smiled softly, a movement that came so easily from someone who should not have been able to smile ever again. She ignored that fact, ignored the way he made her feel human again. She kissed him, slowly, like a lover would. Her fingers caressed his arms, and she felt him lift her hips slightly.

Keeping her pressed against the shower wall, his hands easily holding her up, he slid in, slowly, eyes clenched shut. 

Fingers smoothed out his hair, brushing it away from his face. She felt him break apart in her arms and he pulled out to thrust back into her deeply. She threw her head back against the hard wall, moaning out as he continued his thrust, fast and deep, desperate and needful. She cradled his head on her shoulder, her legs held his hips tightly, her hands stroked him.

He groaned and growled and grunted, but she felt slight tremors in his chest. He was crying, crying softly as he entered her over and over and over, searching for release.

Selene held him tightly, her own eyes shut as she felt him near the end, her head now nuzzled against his. She held him as he came, embracing him with legs and arms, her head against his. She felt him shudder and tremble, heat filling her womb, and then he sighed loudly.

He still shook, with the last tremors of rapture, with the last sobs of remorse. He stood there, still inside her, still cradled to her.

Neither of them spoke, but Selene stroked his hair, her fingers grazing his back. She kept still, her limbs still holding him. She felt him pull away, and she looked up at him. She kissed him lightly, her eyes not even closing as she did.

"You didn't," he started to say, but her fingers covered his mouth.

Picking up the soap, Selene began to rub it over his skin as they pulled apart, his hands making certain she was steady on her feet again before he let go. "Don't talk anymore tonight," she told him softly, voice a whisper. "There will be time for that later."

He nodded and let her clean him. He remained silent save for his heavy breathing, but his gaze told her all he wanted to say, all she needed to know.

_Thank you. I love you._

Someday she would have to say those words aloud, because while for her it was enough to see it in his eyes, she knew he needed to hear them. Someday she would gather up the courage to give him that final comfort.


End file.
